


Aren’t you a little young to be living together?

by dinonuggiestuesday



Series: And they were roommates... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Suspicions, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday
Summary: Daichi and Suga tend to drop off at their homes Yamaguchi and Tsukishima whenever bad weather arrives.AU where Yamaguchi had neglectful/abusive parents and has been living with the Tsukishimas for years.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: And they were roommates... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Aren’t you a little young to be living together?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series so while I’m sure you could read it stand alone you also can read for more background information I guess.

They always walked home together. That was obvious to everyone. They arrived at school and left at the same time every day. It wasn’t that weird. They were childhood friends and they had been actively dating for as long as they’ve been going to school at Karasuno at least. Suga was sure of it. 

  
That was normal. That was something he would expect. 

  
What he didn’t expect, however, was that they were living together.

  
Of course, he knew that some couples lived together but that was different. His teammates were most definitely below the age for that to be normal.

  
He found out casually. It was a rainy day and Suga, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Dachi had stayed behind to clean up a particularly eventful day. The rain was going to be a problem. He could overhear Yamaguchi on the phone talking with someone about getting home. It seemed like they lived a while away and walking home would be a bit of an issue. Daichi, being the saint he is, had offered to drive the boys home and they took him up on the offer. 

  
Daichi was given an address from Tsukishima and already had Sugas. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, but that made sense. If the kouhai walked home together it would make sense that they lived by each other. 

  
The car ride was normal enough, Suga and Yamaguchi did most of the talking with Daichi making comments here and there. Tsukishima was on his phone but would sometimes look their way mid-conversation. Eventually, the rain let up. When they had gotten to Tsukishimas's address the boys had just gotten out of the car and said their goodbyes. 

  
Suga noticed Yamaguchi was the one who unlocked the door with what looked like his own key. A little odd but they were childhood friends, right? Maybe they just gave him a spare key or something.

  
Ever so often if the weather was bad they’d Daichi continue to drive the boys home. Each time they were dropped off at the address that Tsukishima gave him. And each time they never parted ways upon arrival. Nothing too weird but it caught Suga's attention enough,

  
The way the two upperclassmen found out was the one-day Tsukishima was absent. They were alerted that the reason Tsukishima was absent was that he was on a trip with his brother for the weekend and they had left that day. 

  
At the end of the day Daichi had offered to drive him home, not because the weather was bad, but to keep him company since he was used to having his partner with him. Yamaguchi had just shrugged and agreed to tag along. 

  
He just told Daichi to use Tsukishimas's address and with no further deliberation on how he was getting home, they had left the school. 

  
When they made it to the Tsukishima residence they watched as Yamaguchi made his way to the house he pulled out the key.

  
Suga was decidedly confused and called out “Um, Yamaguchi?” 

  
The boy in question just turned his head, “Huh, yeah?”

  
“Isn’t Tsukishima out of town?” 

  
“Yes?”

  
“Then why are you going inside his house?”

  
From the car, the boys just watched as Yamaguchi's eyes grew wide and he said “oh” to himself. 

  
“I live here. I mean I live in this house with Tsukishima and his family. I have been for a while.” 

  
“Aren’t you a little young to be living together?”

  
“Yes, yes I am.” They stared at each other for a second more.

  
“Do you want to come in? Or?”

  
This time it was Daichi who spoke up, “Ah, thanks for offering but we should probably get going.” 

  
They waved their goodbyes and Yamaguchi entered what was now known to be his home as well and the captains looked at each other before Daichi made his way to drop Suga off. 

  
“Did you know?”

“No, no I did not. But it makes sense. Remember on Yamaguchi's medical form it included a shortlist of his trigger words and stuff. I bet he’s living with them because of wherever those had come from.”

  
“That makes sense.”

  
The next time they were dropped off was because it was snowing pretty hard. This time they had got to witness Tsukishima and him talk about their winter break plans on the car ride home. This time when they were dropped off they took Yamaguchi up on his attempt to get them to come inside with the bribe of a hot chocolate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I have several other TsukiYama fan fictions as well as some Bokuaka. If you liked this you’ll probably like these.


End file.
